Why am I here?
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: A young teenager girl has a deep dark secertsp? and can Sohma and Tohru get it out of her so they know whats going... With all of her brothers appearing out of nowhere... So come and find out.
1. part 1

Serena Marsha is a teenager girl, who is 15 years old.

She is the president for her school.

Green long shiny Hair with a pair of baby blue eyes

She was born is the year of the tiger.

Serena is an all A student.

Quiet Beautiful, boy would line up to get a kiss, hug, or anything from her. Meaning that she has her own fan club.

A lovely Voice meaning that she is a great singer.

She is very shy, and quiet sometimes.

And family is very big, and one more thing they are rich.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Fruits basket 

Claimer: But I do own my people!

* * *

_**Why am I here?Part 1**_

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR UNFORM? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT'S NATURE TOO MOMIJI SOHMA-KUN! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANLY PRIDE! RIGHT NOW YOU'RE TRAVELING FULL-SPEED DOWN THE ROAD TO FAILURE!" yells student body president Makoto Takei (boy).

Momiji sniffs and says with teary eyes "But…But…This looks better on me…"

"Um…Hi…Um…Please Don't be so hard on Hi-"said Tohru trying to stick up for the crying bunny Momiji.

"I'M NOT BEING HARD ON HIM, TOHRU HONDA-KUN! I'M MERELY TAKING THE SIDE OF DECENCY AND COMMON SENSE!" Makoto yells.

That is when something snaps in Hatsuharu –san.

"Shut the hell up… You're really pissing me off. Quiet acting like king if the mountain... You arrogant son of a bitch…" the dark side of Hatsuharu said.

_Serena's Pov_

I was in the early morning chorus lesson, taking out my music suddenly my piece of work was not there. I think for a minute. I gain an anime stress mark and screamed "MAKOTO!" AND I ran from the music room.

_with Tohru and everyone!_

"The evidence is irrefutable… The world is filled with things I have not yet to comprehend…" Makoto said in complete fear.

"Heh" said Haru.

'Did he show him?' thought Kyo.

'He showed him' Yuki thought.

"But! For today I have lost! Next time, it won't be so easy. I will have my revenge on all of you!" Makoto said. Suddenly he stops and freezes where he is.

"Are they done talking now? What did he come here for any away?" Momiji asked.

"Ugh…"said yuki gaining a sweat drop.

"Um… What did you do in the restroom to prove that's your natural color?" asked Tohru-Chan.

Hatsuharu came to Tohru, touches her face, came 1-3 inches away from her face, and said "Hm? Do you really want to know? Why don't we just cut to the chase and do it."

"Huh?" said Tohru.

"WAA AAAW!" yells Yuki and Kyo.


	2. The fun has yet to start!

**_Why am I here? Part 2_**

_**That Night**_

"Tohru-Chan there is a guest here for you!" sings Momiji as he jumps into the kitchen.

"Okay!" said Tohru walking to the front door.

"Oh Hello Sensei! What's wrong?" Tohru said.

"Can I in?" asked Serena getting wet by the rain.

"Okay… Sensei…Why don't you join us for dinner!" asked Tohru.

"O-okay…"Serena said taking of her shoes.

_**Dinner time**_

"Sensei! Why are you crying?" asked Tohru.

"Oh! It's nothing." Serena said wiping tears any.

"Sensei… Tell us what's wrong." Said yuki.

"It's nothing! Really!" Serena said smiling.

"What's wrong with you? It's those fan boys! Is it? Because if it is I would ripe them limb to limb." Kyo Said.

"I told you it's nothing." She said.

"Sensei… You're not acting normal." Said Tohru.

"Tohru is right. You were much happier this morning. What happen?" Yuki said looking Serena.

"Nothing wrong! I need to…." Serena started as she began to cry.

"Sensei! Please tell me!" Tohru said.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hatsuharu just walking to the dinning with Momiji.

"She won't tell us." Says Tohru.

"Miss. Serena what's wrong?" Momiji asked Serena.

"Okay…If everyone doesn't say a word to this to any of my family, I will be dead…

My father kick me of my every own and only home for a dumb reason." Serena said with out looking any of them.

Suddenly Shigure comes in very happy, looks at Serena, and said "Oh My lord! Serena! Is that you?"

Serena hears Shigure's voice. Looks up at him, a smile appear on her face, and said "Shigure!"

She hugs him.

"Why didn't you turn into a Dog?" Tohru asked all surprised.

"Oh Tohru! I forgot to tell you that I'm cursed too." Serena said still on Shigure.

"What animal!" Tohru asked.

"I am the white and black tiger!" Serena said while she stopped hugging Shigure, and went over to Tohru.

"Meaning you the sacred ying and yang tiger that every year in the year of the tiger, at a rare time and day that no one could be born on!" Tohru says grabbing Serena's hand.

"Yes that's right!" She said all happy.

"I must call Aaya and tell him you here!" say Shigure.

"Call him and I kill you!" yells Yuki.

"I'm just going to call Hatori." Shigure says picking up the phone, went into the other room.

"Tell me more so I can kick your father's butt." Kyo said

"No need… Akito or my mother will kick or even kill him." She said.

"No way I am letting that monster have the pleasure of killing him!" He yells.

"Serena-Chan! Aaya is coming to pick up!" sings Shigure.

"I thought you called Hatori!" Yells Yuki.

"But her and Aaya are the best of friends. And if I called Hatori, Hatori will tell Akito or Akito will see her and keep Serena all to himself." Said Shigure "And I would like to see my little sugar cookie has fun with Aaya! And what job did you have when you work for your father?"

"A trailer? Why?" Said Serena look at him weird.

"Great! You and Aaya still go together like you are the honey and his bee."

"Ya!" Serena said.

**_4 hour later meaning it is 11:00pm_**

Serena was sharing a room with Hatsuharu.

Serena slept on the right side shake like a leaf because she never shared a room with Hatsuharu only Aaya, and Akito when she was young.

Hatsuharu was fast asleep already, and she stood wide a wake for a minute, then fell asleep.

_**The next morning**_

She woke up with Hatsuharu's hand under her arm and his hands full of her _You know what_.

She Screams.

Kyo was the first to run in the room. He see what Hatsuharu has done. He blushes and grabs Hatsuharu who still is sleeping, and drags him outside.

"I heard someone scream, What happen?"

"His hands was on her…"

"oh that's bad. If Aaya heard that Hatsuharu would been dead." Shigure said.


	3. Oh my lord bad Hatsuharu!

_**Why am I here? Part 3**_

**_Oh my lord!bad!Hatsuharu!_**

_**Breakfast time**_

Hatsuharu smirks, Kyo glares at Hatsuharu.

Shigure was on the phone talking to someone,

Yuki was just sitting at the table quiet was he watched Hatsuharu and Kyo about to kill each other.

Tohru was cooking the food.

Serena was upstairs getting dress.

She walked out of the room, and down the stairs, into the dinning room.

Hatsuharu scans Serena head to toe.

She was wearing a pink skirt, a black tank top, a black and white necklace at she had in her hand.

"Hello sexy. Have I met you before or I'm dreaming." Hatsuharu said going black.

Kyo pinches Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu looks at Kyo, and asks Serena "Do you need help putting that on?"

She nods shyly.

Before Kyo could say anything Hatsuharu asks "You want me to put it on you?"

Kyo's face glowed with anger because Hatsuharu took the words he wanted to say to Serena.

"Okay…" Serena said giving the necklace to Hatsuharu.

He smirks, grabs the necklace.

He goes behind her, scans her again, and starts to put the necklace on.

When he finished, his hand pats her butt.

Serena's blue eyes wide.

"What did he do!"Yuki asks.

"YYYYYYYYOUUUUUUUU! SICK PERVERT!" screams Kyo

**Kyo punches Hatsuharu in the face.**

"Ouch. What happen?" Hatsuharu said going back to white.

"I thought Shigure was bad!" Kyo yells.


	4. Friends? Or may not?

_**Why am I here? Part 4**_

**_Friends? Or may not?_**

Shigure comes in and sat down.

"Is Aaya picking me up?" Serena asked Shigure sitting next him.

"Yes! And He is coming soon!" Shigure said smiling at Serena.

"Ya!" Serena said all happy.  
"So what else did you do at your old house?" Asked Yuki changing the subject off his snake brother.

"Oh! I did cleaning, cooking, fixing clothes, making new clothes, and all that stuff." Said fixing her glasses.

"Wow! How many people lived there" Asked Momiji?

"Lets see...1...2...12...15...24… 25 boys that are my cousins some little Brothers…Add me and mom… 27 people living in one house." Serena said.

"Wow…" Momiji said all surprise.

"How did you know Aya-san, Shigure, Hatori, and Akito? Sensei?" Tohru asked Serena as she putting all the food on the table.

"My Uncle was friends with Akito."

"No way! That monster couldn't be friends with any one." Yells Kyo.

"Can we change the subject? Please?" asked Yuki.

"Hm Serena…um we talk together for a minute outside,please?" asks Hatsuharu.

"Okay."

Him and Serena walk outside and Hatsuharu closes the door behind him.

"Hatsuharu?"

"Serena I know this is going to confuse something but…"

Hatsuharu grabs Serena, and kisses her for a minute, and stops.

They both look into each others eyes.

She blushes.

She raise her hand.

'_oh crap I am in for it!' _

Her hand touches his face, he looks at her, and asked "You aren't mad?"

"No.. Not all Haru-kun." She said as she kisses him on the cheek.

'Wow… She didn't hit me… but she kissed me…'

Hatsuharu blushes.

"Come on Haru-kun!" She said holding his hand.

"Okay"

They both go in.

"what happen?" asked Momiji.

"You are too young to know." Said Hatsuharu.

"Tell me! Tell me!" Momiji said.

"I think I saw Hatsuharu kissing Serena" teased Shigure.

Hatsuharu blush so does Serena.

"Hatsuharu!" screams Kyo.

Hatsuharu smirks.

_Bang Bash crush_

_**That night**_

"She is sleeping in my room!" yells Hatsuharu.

"No she is not! I STILL REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID THIS MORNING! SO SHE SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!" yells Kyo.

"Um… Tohru can I sleep in your room with you tonight?" asks Serena.

"Okay Sensei!" Tohru said.

Both girls, Shigure, and Yuki left Kyo and Hatsuharu arguing, and went to sleep.

"No… One minute where's Serena, and Tohru?"

"Serena got tried of see your face, you dumb cat."

"Shut the hell up! You Cow!"


	5. the dream

_**Why am I here? Part 5**_

_**The dream.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**11 years ago**_

"_**Stubborn as always aren't you little one." Said Serena's uncle, as he looks little Akito.**_

"_**Hn." Akito said turning his back.**_

"**_Well I want you to meet Serena. She is my niece. Come on sweet."_**

**_A young girl around 4 years old walks in the room._**

_**Her blue orb glowed though the darkness.**_

_**As she walked into the light, her hair shined like a clean green apple.**_

"_**Hello Akito. I am Serena" she said as she turns red.**_

_**Akito glare at her uncle, and looked at her.**_

_**He was around 8 or 9 years old.**_

**_He walks over to her and asked Serena "Are you afraid of me?"_**

"_**No sir. I honored to meet you Akito." Serena said.**_

"**_Leave us now!" he yells at her uncle._**

_**Her uncle left the room worried at his niece, and thinking what is Akito going to do to her.**_

_**A day later**_

**_Her uncle came in Akito's room and his eyes wide._**

_**Akito's head was on Serena's lap as she stoked his hair.**_

"_**Leave us alone! NOW!" Akito yells at him.**_

"_**Yes Akito." He said.**_

_**Later that day**_

"**_Miss. Serena will be staying here with us Sohma for a week. Do I make myself clean Mr. Kai." Said Akito._**

"**_Yes Akito…"_**

_**Serena was sitting quietly.**_

"_**Is it all right for you to stay here with me and the rest of us…Serena?" asked Akito.**_

_**She smiles and she said "Akito…Okay…"**_

_**Outside**_

**_Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori were all around the end of being a teenager._**

**_Ayame and Shigure were listening to ever word as Akito speak._**

_**Suddenly the door opens, an old man walked out leave Akito's door wide open.**_

"_**Ayame, Shigure I know you're there. Come out." Akito demanded.**_

_**Ayame and Shigure walked in the room.**_

"**_Serena meet Ayame the year of the snake and Shigure the year of the dog."_**

"_**Hello… Ayame…and Shigure… It's a pleasure to meet more people like me and my family." Serena said bowing.**_

"**_Leave us now!" Akito demanded._**

_**Both Shigure and Ayame hurry and close the door behind them.**_

"_**Why would Akito want with Serena? Ayame?" asked Shigure.**_

_**There was no answer from Ayame.**_

"**_Aaya?" Shigure asked shaking Aaya a little._**

"**_I. think I am in love…" Ayame said putting one head over his heart._**

_**one day later**_

"_**Miss. Serena you going to stay away Akito because he has a 102 degrees fever."**_

_**Serena nods her head.**_

"_**So who is going to take care of her?" Shigure whispers in Hatori's ear.**_

"_**That simple. Each of us will take care of her for 2 days." Said Hatori.**_

"_**but who's first?"**_

"_**I will go first then Ayame, then you."**_

"_**but why do I go last?"**_

"_**Okay than you go after me, than Ayame."  
"Ya!"**_

_**End of flash back.**_


	6. The lover of serena

_**Why am I here? Part 6**_

_**The lover of Serena**_

"Where is she!" they hear Ayame yell.

"Serena!"

"Aaya!" she jumps into Ayame's arm.

"Serena… Holy smokes." Ayame said looking up and down at her.

"You grow up… quiet a lot. When I mean a lot I mean Holy crud!" he said howling like a wolf.

She blushes.

"that what I said when I saw her." Said Shigure than he starts to point out where Serena had change,but was stop by kyo, who hits him a new one.

Serena giggles.

"Sorry my dear brother! But some other time we could have a brother bind time."

"GO TO HELL!"

Serena and Tohru looks at each other clueless.

"Come my dear Serena-chan!" Said Ayame, dragging her out the door and in the car.

She waves goodbye as the car rode away.

"Aaya! I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

'_Only If you knew how much more…'_

"So I heard you were a maid type."

"yup!"

"You really grew up into a young woman."

'_you more than you think.'_

Ayame stops the car.

"What wrong?" asked Serena.

"Crud……… Hatori."

He gets out the car, and start to talked to Hatori.

Hatori looks at Ayame in an _oh my god you didn't just say that_ way.

Ayame nods.

Hatori opens Serena's side, and says "Sorry Serena. Shigure slipped up. He told Akito…."


	7. Akito

_**Why am I here?part 7**_

_**Akito…**_

"Serena…." Whispers Akito.

"Akito are you okay?" Serena said going to his side.

"Your uncle said that you ran away…Did you?" Hatori asked

"No… My father threw me out of the house."

Akito punches the wall.

"Akito! What's wrong?"  
"Your father is what's wrong!" yells Akito "LEAVE US NOW!"

Hatori nods, and walk out the door.

"Serena" Akito said as he puts his arm around her waist.

"Akito… You are running a fever!" she said as her soft hand touches his face.

"You worry about me?"

"Yes I do… Why Wouldn't I?"

"Nothing…" Akito said brushing his lip on her neck. "Stay with me…"

"I will and I will always be here for you…"whisper Serena wrapping her arms around Akito.

"Always?..."

"Yes… always be here for you…" Serena said.

"my dear Serena..." Akito whispers as comes closer to his beloved Serena.


	8. Coming back to mommy

_**Why am I here?**_

_**Coming back to you.**_

"Serena has been with me all the time Miss. Aina, your child was welcome with open arms." Said Hatori.

"I don't care! I want to see her to know if she is safe and sound!" yells Miss. Aina.

"She is in Akito's room. Be careful… He does not like Serena being away from him."

"I told you once I DON'T CARE!" she screams "I AM HER MOTHER!"

"I know that, I am just warning you Miss. Aina." Said Hatori calmly.

'_I am coming baby! I don't like you staying with him. And you know that. He tried to take you away once and failed, and he again to fail again no matter what.'_

_**Flash back**_

"**_I want Serena-Chan to stay with me!" Akito yells holding a little 4 year Serena who was sacred and denseless in his arm._**

"_**But her mother is having another child, and her father is worried sick." Said Serena's uncle.**_

"_**It is not my fault that the old hag is having another child!"**_

_**Serena just stayed quiet, staring at Akito.**_

"_**Her mother is my daughter and I will not allow anyone take her child away!" Her uncle yell running over to them and pulling her out of his arm.**_

"_**I wouldn't let you take her!" yells Akito.**_

"**_I'm her uncle, and her mother wants her child back. I should have never bought Serena here." Said her uncle._**

_**End of flashback**_

"Akito! Where is she" Aina yells as she opens the door to his room.

"Serena is here with me… Do you have a problem with that?" Akito said holding Serena.

"Yes I do. It's you! How dare you keep Serena all to yourself! She needs to be free." Yells Aina.

"I don't care what you think! She will be with me!" Akito yells back.

"Please Akito… don't yell at my mother… She cares about me like you do…" Serena said touching his face.

Akito looks Aina then at Serena, then signs, and says "Okay but will you visit me?"

Serena smile and nods.

"Okay…"

"Come my daughter… Father is going to get himself kill when I get home so I giving you the other house." Aina said.

Her daughter and her walks out of the sohma's main house and into the car.

"And your dare brothers will be living with you."

"Yes mother…"


	9. Please help readers

_**Please help me think of some ideas for this story.**_

**_I may end it at the last chapter I updated because of my brain is out of Ideas…So please help me… Thanks… If any one help me… It would me a lot to me and the people who readers this same story…_**


	10. The cat and the rat

_**Me: Thank to Different child for give me ideas.**_

_**Why am I here? Part 8**_

"Thank goodness! No one is here yet. Lets start working!" Serena said walking into the empty new house.

She puts here thing in a normal sized room, opens a suitcase, and puts on an apron.

She rolls her sleeves up, and starts to clean the house.

'_I have to hurry!' Serena thinks as she makes one out of 13 beds._

_**Later that day**_

"Oh man this has been a fun day." Serena said cheerful while she making a huge dinner.

"Serena!" She hears 6 boy's voices coming for the hall way.

She hears them running to the kitchen.

'_Think… Serena think… nothing… oh man.'_

A 9 year old boy with silver short hair, and blood red eyes, opens the door, and jumps on Serena's back, make stumble a little but she catches herself.

"Oh Shuichi-kun…Hello!"

"You dirty rat! Get the heck out off Serena!" yells an 8 year old with orange hair, and black eyes.

"Back off cat! You never beat me in fighting. So be a good cat and run along so I can have some or else." Shuichi said glaring at the orange hair boy.

"Koga-kun don't start-"Serena started but was cut off by Koga saying in a girly girl's voice "Or else what? Give me a flower?"


	11. The monkey, the dog, and the fight

_**Why am I here? Part 10**_

_**The monkey, dog, and the fight.**_

"Flower this! You dumb cat!" Shuichi yells, jumping off Serena, punching Koga right though 3 wall.

"Serena! Why are there 3 holes in the walls?" A black hair boy with brown eyes asks.

"Oh Hello Yusuke-kun! It is just Shuichi-kun and Koga-kun fighting again." Serena said watching her two brother of her going at it again and again.

"I SO SORRRRYYYY IF I DID SOMETHING BBBBAAAADDD!" Another boy with dirty blond hair screams.

"Clam down! Junichi!" Yusuke said putting a vase to his monkey brother's side.

Serena gains a Sweat drop.

"Oh Hello Serena-Chan!" Junichi said running up to Serena's leg and hugging her leg.

"Who the heck are you!" Serena hears Koga and Shuichi yells at someone.

"Oh lord! They are going to chase any man or woman away from this house!" Serena yells running outside with Junichi still on her leg like glue.

When she goes outside with yusuke behind her, she sees Yuki, Kyo, Momiji Haru, Shigure, and Tohru.

"Oh crud…this is going to be bad…" Yusuke said.

"You stupid RAT! I KILL YOU!" Koga yells in anger, and still throwing punches at Shuichi, who keeps dodging.

"Whatever you dumb cat! I have way better things to do then fight with you!" Shuichi hitting Koga, who flew into Tohru, and puff.

"Oh I am so sorry Tohru!" Serena yells running over to Tohru.

"Um…Hm…Um" Tohru mutters all freakn' out.

A Black cat was standing right there in front of Tohru.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOK AT LADY!" The black cat yells at Tohru.

Yuki picks up Koga by the back of the neck, and said in a killing voice "You need to learn some manners cat."

"HA AH!" Shuichi laughs.

"What's so funny rat?" Kyo said in Shuichi's face.


	12. The Drake, the cow, and the Bunny!

_**Why Am I here! Part 11**_

_**Meet the drake, cow and the bunny!**_

_**Have some fun! No wait! Have some pain!**_

"You cats come from every where don't ya?" A boy with red roots and black hair on top said jumping for the Roof.

"Hi SENPAI!" Another boy with brown long hair said jump over to Serena.

"Hello Kai-kun, Hello Jin-kun! How are you!" Serenity said hugging the boy with long brown hair.

"Great!" Kai said hugging back.

"Hey you teenager with orange hair" Jin said in a nice voice.

"What do you want short stuff? I have a name!" Kyo snaps at Jin.

"Drake!" Junichi said running over to a 13 year old boy with red hair.

"…. Oh man Kyo…. Don't make him…." Serena said try to stop a big fight from happening.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME RAT!" Jin said going black and doing a jump kick and send Kyo flying a tree.

_Poof _

Koga transform back with all clothes on, kicks Yuki into Haru.

"Sucker!" Koga teased Yuki.

Haru snaps and yells "Little boy you shouldn't be messing with bigger and stronger kids because you can GET HURT!"

Haru punches Koga into Serenity.

"STOP IT NOW!" Serenity yells in anger.

Koga, Junichi, Shuichi, Jin, Yusuke, and Drake looked at each other and got in a straight line.

"Go inside now!" Serenity yells.


	13. Yelling and paying the price!

_**Why Am I Here? Part 12**_

**_Yelling, and paying the price_**

"Sorry about them… Those were my brothers. Shuichi is the rat, Koga is the cat, Jin is the Ox, Kai is the bunny, Drake is the dragon, Junichi is the monkey, and yusuke is the dog."  
"So Serena where is the rooster, and the Horse." Tohru asks Serena.

"Mother has them… They are too young to live with me…" Serena answers.

"Serena… It's almost Winter Thanksgiving… Who are you going to give goods to this year?" Haru asks Serena.

"I am not telling…" Serena said blushing.

"SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF ME!" Junichi cries from inside the house.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Shigure, and Serena gain a sweat drop.

"She left us because of this Idiot cat!"

Yuki smirks.

"Shut up! You shouldn't be talk! She left because of this dirty rat!"

Kyo glare a Yuki, then yells "You got an eye problem! What are you looking at?"

"Well it is better then being an idiot!" Jin yells in anger.

"Shut the heck up!" Koga yells.

"Nothing much but a little pussy cat scare of get his butt kick." Yuki said smirking.

"NNNNOOOO SHE LEEEFFFTT UUUSSS!"

"YOU ON!"

"Sorry guys. I have to make shor they eat… and don't kill each other…"

_Crash bash Crack_

Yuki sends Kyo right through her new house.

Serena eyes widen.

"I going to pay for the damage they going to cause to Serena Brand new house" Shigure cries.

"We got money too!"

"But what would Akito say about you paying for what we have done?"

"That we should have paid for it."

"So let Them pay with their money."

"What ever you to do…"

**_later that night at Shigure's house_**

"WHAT! I HAVE TO PAY SERENA FOR THE DAMGE?" Kyo and Yuki yells at the same time.

"Yup" Shigure said.

"Ayaa is going to see that you two do!" Shigure said laughing.

"Hello brother and Kyo! We can our brother binding time while you pay for very penny we make." Ayame said grabbing both Yuki's, and Kyo's arm out the door into the car.

"GET AWAY ME!" Yuki yells.

"Bye Yuki! Bye Kyo!" Tohru said waving as they drive off.


	14. this is were the fun ends

_**Why am I here? Part 13**_

_**The time flies by where you're with Aya…Not…**_

As Hatori's car pulls up to Serena's home, and Hatori came out to see the damaged Kyo and Yuki made fighting.

'The boys total the house… right though it… Yuki and Kyo can't get out of this now...' He thinks as he was going to pull his hair out until Serena came outside, and said "Hello Hatori! Why are you here?"

"Oh Shigure told me what happened an hour ago… You know whats going to happen…" Hatori said calmly.

"Yes… Akito going to keep they locked up and Toturmented…" She said sadly.

"And you are going to move in with Akito…"

"I can'… Because I just got a letter from my parents… I'm moving away next week…I just don't understand why I have to go back when I just moved…" Serena said as she starts to breakdown crying.

"Ssshhh My dear Everything is going to be okay in the end…." Akito said walking towards Serena.

"Akito-san… I am so sorry…" She cried.

"Sorry for what? You are the only White tiger who is out there… and you are the one I want to keep…" Akito said as he kneeing down to the height of Serena so he could look at her face.

"Daughter… Is time to go now…I heard for the other curse family what happened…" A man with red said.

"Father- What! Today you said a week…" She said as looks at her father.

"I chance my mind… Come on sons… Come on daughter… Go and pack…"

"Yes father… Bye Akito-san… Bye Hatori… Can you say bye to every one for me…"

"Yes I will Serena…. Take care…" Hatori said.

Akito said nothing but walked away and got in the car…

Hatori nods and got into the car…

He starts the car and drove off.

Akito was pissed off and looked sick like hell.

Hatori sign in sadness.

_**With Ayame**_

"Put this one on Yuki! Kyonkichi keep practicing to sew!" Ayame said gives Yuki another dress on and starts to take picture as he tried on each set of clothes.

"Grrrr… I going to kill you rat…You got me into the mess... You and the other rat are a disgrace to the Zodiac…And stop calling Kyonkichi" Kyo growls as continues tries to sew but keep messing up…

"No no no! Not like that Kyonkichi! Smoothly!" Ayame said showing Kyo again for the tenth time.

"You be talk cat…You and Serena's little cat brother started with us and we show you who is the bosses around here… Us Rats…So shut the hell up… you are the reason we are here…I hate him…" Yuki snaps at Kyo.

"This is so fun! FAMILY BONDING!" Ayame screams in joy.

Suddenly the phone rings.

"Hello!" Ayame sings in the phone.

"What! Okay…" He said as he voice got sadder and slaps the phone down.

"Whats wrong?" Both Kyo and yuki scream.  
"Serena's father came and took her away….And she is not coming back…" Ayame said as he sat down.

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" Kyo and Yuki screams as they both run out side the doors and to Serena's house.

"She can't be gone soon!" Kyo screams.

"Yeah she is …. So are her brother…" Haru said.

"Sensei…She gone without saying goodbye…"Tohru cried.

"Tohru…" Yuki said looking at Tohru.

Yuki pulls her into a hug and her turns to a rat.

_**Two weeks later**_

"Look a letter for Serena!" Momji said hopping up and down in joy.

"What does it say!" Kyo asks Momiji.

"yes Momiji tell us." Tohru said as she was hurt by hearing Serena's name.

**_This is Momiji reading it and when Serena was saying this as she wrote it down on the letter_. Thebold will be Momiji's and Serena's voice.**

**Italic means just her voice, and **plain is just Momiji's.

"It says…

**Dear Tohru, and all my friends,**

**Hello… It has been two whole week since we have seen each other… I am very sorry about not telling anyone good bye…forgive… My father has told me since my poppop died… His wishes was for me to be god in our family…I have to do this for everyone in my family or they will be cursed forever…**

**I will never get to see you guys and Gals again because I every sick and father locked me in my new room… But I am no longer cursed but I loved to be curse with the spirit of the ying and yang tiger… My brothers now see me every day…**

**I still the girl I was when I met everyone…please if you can get a chance come and visit me because I pretty lonely now…. I live in Beijing now… I hope you write back to me! Bye Bye!**

Peace,

Serena Marsha."

"Sensei!" Tohru said crying.

"Poor thing…" Shigure said.

"Yeah…" Haru said.

"She is the god of her family…" Yuki said closing his eyes.

"Maybe we will see her again…One day once again.." Shigure said with faith.

"That a first…" Kyo mutters.

Everyone laughs but Shigure.

This is when it ends…

Me: Sorry about the lame ending! I home today because I have the cold and my fever is 100.4!


End file.
